Episódio 2: Out of Time
centre|700px "Out of Time" é o segundo episódio de Life is Strange. O episódio foi lançado em 24 de março de 2015 e está disponível para PC, Mac, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 e Xbox One. Uma versão não terminada do Episódio 2 foi vazada em fevereiro de 2015. Sinopse Max Caulfield tenta convencer Chloe Price de que pode voltar no tempo, mas começa a suspeitar que seu poder pode não durar para sempre. Enquanto isso, Kate Marsh tenta lidar com humilhação pública por causa de um vídeo viral que foi vazado e compartilhado entre os alunos da Blackwell. Clique aqui para ver os registros do diário e as mensagens deste episódio. Checkpoints # Dormitório Feminino # Dormitórios - Manhã # Campus Principal - Manhã # Ônibus # Restaurante # Ferro Velho # Trilhos # Campus Principal - Antes da Aula # Colégio # Dormitórios # Escritório do Diretor # Campus Principal - Com Warren Graham Personagens Mortes * Kate Marsh (Determinante) - Kate não consegue mais aguentar a humilhação constante e tenta acabar com a própria vida pulando do telhado do dormitório. Cabe a Max pará-la, mas seu sucesso não é garantido. Músicas Incluídas : Artigo principal: Trilha Sonora (Life is Strange) * "Something Good" - Alt-J (Max acorda em seu quarto no dia seguinte aos eventos de "Chrysalis") * "Naughty" - William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad (quarto da Dana) * "What a Day" - Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond (quarto da Dana) * "Save the World" - Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond (quarto da Dana) * "Crosses" - José González (no ônibus, à caminho do Restaurante Two Whales) * "Mt. Washington" - Local Natives (Max e Warren juntos no campus, quando ocorre o eclipse - cena final) Recepção * Out of Time possui um Metascore de 77, o mesmo do episódio anterior, "Chrysalis", e um User Score de 8.8. * A IGN deu 7.0, dizendo que foi um bom passo na direção certa depois do ultimo episódio, mas criticando o roteiro e a dublagem. Conquistas Há doze conquistas que o jogador pode ganhar na Steam, no PlayStation e no XBox. Versão Vazada Uma versão não terminada do segundo episódio foi vazada antes de sua data de lançamento determinada, contendo escolhas de diálogos alteradas e não usadas. Curiosidades * No lançamento de "Out of Time", linhas diretas internacionais foram liberadas pela DONTNOD Entertainment para qualquer um que tenha (ou já tenha tido) qualquer um dos problemas retratados em Life is Strange, e especialmente os retratados em "Out of Time", como bullying, assédio ou pensamentos suicidas. Para acessá-la, clique aqui. * O link que Victoria Chase escreve no espelho do banheiro, "katesvid.com", é um link real para um blog com um banner dizendo "Dê uma olhada no recorde de língua de Kate!", e uma única postagem, "Kate no Clube Vortex!!!". O vídeo não pode ser visualizado, mostrando a mensagem de que foi "removido pelo usuário", ligando ao fato de que Victoria removeu o vídeo depois da tentativa de suicídio de Kate. * No quarto de Dana, Max pode ver um par de patins num canto e comentar que queria ser uma Derby Girl, mas as Derby Girls usam roller skates (patins com 2 rodas de cada lado), não in-lines (patins com as rodas em fila). * Quando Max se veste no episódio, ela comenta que Einstein usava "exatamente a mesma roupa em todos os dias da semana". Essa é uma referência indireta aos personagens do game que possuem as mesmas roupas, apenas com skins diferentes. * Chloe e Max recriam a cena dos trilhos do filme Conta Comigo. O roteirista Jean-Luc confirmou a referência no Facebook, comentando também que é um de seus filmes preferidos. * Max menciona o escritor e poeta americano Jack Kerouac ao explicar a atração à trilhos de trem a Chloe. * A frase "talvez ela proteste demais" de Sr. Jefferson a Max durante sua conversa sobre Kate no Laboratório de Artes é uma referência à frase "a senhora protesta demais, parece-me", da peça "Hamlet" de Willian Shakespeare. * O blog da Square Enix fez uma brincadeira de 1° de abril colocando a planta Lisa como uma mercadoria oficial de Life is Strange. * Uma demo do segundo episódio ficou disponível na Pax East em 6 de março de 2015, durante o painel de Life is Strange, "E se: A Visão de um Insider Sobre Life is Strange". * Em 14 de março de 2015, na EGX Rezzed da Eurogamer, a DONTNOD Entertainment revelou 15 minutos da introdução do segundo episódio. * Os arquivos de áudio contêm um arquivo chamado "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", com a voz do Policial Berry, dizendo: "Já que você sabe tanto sobre o episódio 2, talvez você devesse me contar o que está acontecendo. Eu realmente espero que você não esteja orgulhoso de si mesmo por estar jogando uma uma versão vazada e incompleta do game e, se você fizer isso de novo, a próxima vez que você andar por Arcadia Bay pode ser sua ultima. Escolha com cuidado.". Isso é provavelmente relacionado ao vazamento de "Out of Time" antes do lançamento. * thumb|42pxUma textura do game revela que o o alarme do celular de Max estava definido para acordá-la as 8:00 da manhã. No entanto, essa tela não é mostrada no game, talvez devido a inconsistência que isso criaria, ja que Max recebe uma mensagem de texto de Chloe assim que sai da cama, e a mensagem aparece como tendo sido recebida às 7:34 da manhã. * thumb|97pxO livro "Teoria, Paradoxos e Possibilidades", visto no chão do quarto de Max, pode ter sido baseado em um artigo online de 2013 sobre viagem no tempo, que possui o título "Viagem no Tempo: Teorias, Paradoxos e Possibilidades". (As duas linhas brancas acima do título do livro podem ser uma representação artística das palavras "Time Travel" (Viagem no Tempo), já que é comum texto ser representado nas texturas do game por barras e rabiscos) * Uma cena de roubo era planejada nos estágios iniciais de desenvolvimento do episódio. Chloe tem a ideia de roubar algo para testar os poderes de Max e este roubo aconteceria em um lugar entre as atuais cenas do restaurante e do lixão (quando Chloe está com a arma do David). Isto foi planejado para acontecer bem no início do relacionamento de Chloe e Max para mostrar elas apenas brincando com o poder de Max, mas as cenas no restaurante e no lixão acabaram sendo uma ideia melhor de apresentar esta mesma ideia. O roubo iria abordar o tema de furto, mas isso é apresentado mais tarde no jogo quando Chloe quer pegar o dinheiro no escritório do diretor.Vídeo no YouTube em inglês que menciona a antiga cena de roubo. Trailers Life Is Strange - Episode 2 Out of Time - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p Life is Strange Episode 2 - Out of Time Trailer Referências de:Episode 2: Out of Time en:Episode 2: Out of Time es:Episodio 2: Sin tiempo fr:Épisode 2: Out of Time pl:Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu ru:Эпизод 2: Вразнобой Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Episódios (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Episódios